icecreamfanatic2001fandomcom-20200213-history
July
July is the ancestor of Esmeralda. She looks exactly like her descendant, but in terms of clothing, her top is purple, she has a yellow corset, her sash is pink, and most importantly, her sarong is red. July is deceased before the start of The Gypsy, but she is seen in flashbacks, and in the Spongebob Squarepants remake of Dunces and Dragons, which is called Guards and Gypsies, when Claude Frollo and Snowball both were sent back to the past, July, despite being a Gypsy, becomes friendly with them and helps them save all of Paris from Ector Frollo. In Witchcraft, it is revealed that July died of a brain aneurysm. Trivia * July might be the reason why Claude Frollo hates Gypsies, since July herself was a Gypsy, and her death from a terminal brain disease has affected him and caused him to hate Gypsies. * July's cause of death was revealed in the episode Witchcraft. * How Zephyr knows about July was unknown. It is probably likely that he got his mum's permission to look at photos from before Esmeralda was born, while Esmeralda was young, and while his mum was a teenager, while his mum was an adult (before, while, and after Esmeralda was pregnant with Zephyr), or his mum told him about July. * In episodes with the aforementioned July, which are Guards and Gypsies, Pass On, Time Goes On, Gypsy for a Day, and Witchcraft, the scenes with July might be too sad for young viewers as Guards and Gypsies has July being imprisoned and the guards (excluding Kai, Billson, Charles, and George, as they betrayed Ector Frollo and Claude Frollo in Jessica Lane's theory videos) arresting July (which parents of Gypsies pointed out that it was racist to Gypsies), Pass On, while July was mentioned, Phoebus mentioned July having a ruptured aneurysm and only having a year to live, Time Goes On, which July was shown a lot in flashbacks nine times (the first being when she was with King Phoebus, the second was when she was imprisoned, the third was when she met Claude Frollo and Snowball, the fourth being when she was with Kai, and other five reasons), Gypsy for a Day, which has July hooked on life support, and finally, but not least, the critically acclaimed Witchcraft, which mentions July's cause of death (brain aneurysm). * The only people that ever heard, saw, or know (or all three, and besides the other ancestors) about July were Kai and Billson (which they saw while July was still alive), Claude Frollo and Snowball (which caused them to hate Gypsies after July passed away), Esmeralda (although she wasn't born at the time July was still alive, however, her mum most likely told her about July, or Esmeralda probably met when she was a child), Phoebus (he probably heard Esmeralda tell him and Zephyr about her), Zephyr (he probably looked at photos of July and his mum or Esmeralda told him about July), and (probably) Charles and George. * July is one out of the seven Gypsies that are deceased, the others being Quasimodo's adoptive parents Kylie and Terry (However, Hunchback Temper Tantrum probably took place before Kylie and Terry died or it's likely that Kylie and Terry were revived due to GoAnimate logic), Isolde (yet another ancestor of Esmeralda), John Trouillefou (who is an ancestor to Clopin Trouillefou), Lillian (who is Savannah's mum), Violet (who is Esmeralda's ancestor), and Tomson Trouillefou (who is Clopin's ancestor). However, there were 7 other ancestors and 6 other characters that weren't Gypsies that died (yes, that includes Ector Frollo). Out of that, that totally adds up 22 deceased characters seen in The Gypsy television series. * It turns out that there are characters named July on GoAnimate. Dagnabbit! Category:Fictional characters Category:Deceased characters